


The Fox and the Hound

by lindam2254



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindam2254/pseuds/lindam2254
Summary: On a moonlit night Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken happen upon a beautiful meadow during their journey across the forest...Along with something else that gains the girl's attention, much to Jaken's never-ending grievance.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The Fox and the Hound

Warm wind carried across the plains. Stretching across the wastelands and grasslands alike within miles and shook the foliage of the grand forest that towered silently at the center of the dormant landscape, carousing in the trees, twirling amongst the leaves until tore off a batch of them…Guiding them across the air in complicated, blustery patterns until swooped across the vast meadow spreading under the star lit sky…Disrupting the flowerbeds that were deprived of many blossoms, the stray petals rising high and joining the leaves until abandoned by the passing breeze fell and disappeared within the collonnade of treetops. The young girl watching them swirl to sight from between the branches before descending downward, halting her steps until she hurried forth, closer to the forest’s edge and heedless to her distancing companions climbed onto a rock. Jumping to catch the flower that was about to disappear into the vegetation, Rin smiling once her fingers scooped around the delicate bud that had only half blossomed. The child landing with a distinct thud and got swallowed by the tall grass that grew close to as high as she did. Rin placing the flower onto her knees as smiled at it, touching the blue petals in elation until the familiar call of the two-headed dragon demon woke her attention and informed the others of her disappearance. Soon enough the beyond aggravated voice of Master Jaken shouting out to her as well, however less concerned as the dragon demon was, but only further annoyed by the human child’s tendency to wander off…Even if only for a while, as she never left his Lord’s side for longer than a passing moment.

”Rin! Rin, where are you?!”

”I’m here, Master Jaken!” Rin cried out. Too cheerfully in vexed Jaken’s opinion as he waddled closer to the stone next to he’d last seen the girl. At first failing to pinpoint her, until noticed her small hand to rise from amongst the swaying blades of grass, and she then rose to her full height. Still mostly concealed by the green as the grass still reached her as high as her chest, the little imp letting out an irritated snort as watched the carefree human wave at him. The green demon shaking his staff in response, to support his following rebuke.

”You foolish human, we have no time for dawdling! Lord Sesshomaru is in a hurry and you’re only slowing us down!”

The minute he’d said so Jaken couldn’t help but cast a narrowed sideways glance to the direction of the demon Lord, his Master to have continued walking despite of Rin’s brief stop and was currently looming several meters away from them under a group of grand maples. Jaken knowing that even if he said so, Lord Sesshomaru would pay little heed to his companions getting left behind, well mostly him, for it seemed his previously but callous and only disdainful of humans honorable Lord would in fact notice should this particular human child be missing…Frankly going as far as have him, his most loyal servant suffer the consequences should he one day indeed fail to make sure the girl to keep up and not lose her way during their never ending wander across the country, as more often than not Rin opted to follow them by foot instead of riding A-Un.

”But Master Jaken, the breeze is so nice! And I found a pretty flower!” Rin exclaimed, like usually also totally heedless to the imp’s complaints and only sent him a bright smile. Jaken casting a jaded look back, like many times before whenever fed up with the girl’s nonsense.

”You brazen girl! I honestly do not see why Lord Sesshomaru tolerates you and keeps you around.”

”Jaken.”

Jaken stiffened at the sound of Sesshomaru’s cool voice and turned around, to find his Master to be standing not far from him, and although he had served this great dog demon for decades it still astonished him how he managed to move across the terrain so silently. That fact being but a fraction of the things that made the elder son of the grand dog general so terrifying, and now once Sesshomaru’s steel hard eyes settled onto him Jaken couldn’t help but be shaken by the power his sole gaze hold…Or rather be turned anxious by the coldness of it as it bore into him, to question why had they come to this inconvenient stop.

”Lord Sesshomaru, Rin is…” Jaken began, nervously, but luckily he didn’t have to come up with yet another excuse as the girl herself offered a sufficient explanation. Even brighter smile adorning her lips as she ran out of the tall grass at the sight of his Lord, showing the flower to him.

”Look, Lord Sesshomaru!”

Sesshomaru’s golden eyes focused onto the blossom in Rin’s grasp, the child jogging closer and not long after offered the flower to him, her smile never dying as she beamed up to the dog demon, who however didn’t react to the gift he was presented with. Only Jaken noticing the change in his earlier but frigid irises as they shifted back to the girl until Sesshomaru turned around, casting one more look down at the human child.

”Enough. Let us go.”

”Yes!” Rin replied. Her chirpy tone not conveying any of that disappointment Jaken was more than familiar with whenever Lord Sesshomaru would dismiss him like that, only that during those times he was far less benevolent…Which once more raised the question why on earth would his Lord behave in such tolerable manner when it came to this girl’s perpetual antics, and not any less aware of that Jaken then let out a disapproving snort. Swatting the flower aside with his Two-Headed staff once it almost landed on his face after at the behest of his Lord’s command Rin carelessly tossed it away and took off running after him. Closely followed by A-Un, whose earlier concern of the child had by then been whisked away and enabled him to obediently follow after the girl once she took his reins and began to lead him along the forest path. Jaken grumbling to himself as watched Rin to join Lord Sesshomaru as he walked past the maple trees.

”Even A-Un respects the girl more than poor old Jaken…She’s only a pesky little human, mere nuisance…Why does she always get away with insulting Lord Sesshomaru when it is always I who has to suffer for her disrespect?”

An awed utterance of Rin’s however then ended the silence and drawn back to the reality Jaken raised his gaze to see the girl to come to a new halt. Her peering through the tree trunks and seeing the beautiful meadow that opened just at the other side of the forest’s edge by they had been walking thus far, it to have only then come into view once Lord Sesshomaru had led them closer to it during their trek through the woods, and now givenly drawn by the sight Rin released A-Un in favor of facing the enchanting scenery. Also Sesshomaru coming to a new stop at the sound of her silenced steps and cast a look over his shoulder once Rin then let out a delighter laugh, too mesmerized by the lea of colorful blossoms to stay put and for the following outrage of Jaken took off running to the opposite direction. Like before forgetting all about the irritated imp and her Lord as only slipped through the trees and ventured out of the forest, another amazed utterance leaving her lips as now completely deaf to Jaken’s loud demur she let her eyes wander and take in the amount of flowers.

Her rapture was only heightened once she saw numerous cherry trees to edge the meadow at the opposing side, in full bloom and bathed in moonlight, even more of them rising from the ground the farther the glade ventured, and it was that view that added to the magic of fireflies frolicing above the delicate blossoms wherever she looked that caused Rin to continue running. Further amongst the pretty flowers, and gave no other option to her companions than to reveal themselves from the row of trees as well as they arrived to follow her to run about in the beautiful meadow. Her laughter enlivening the silence as Sesshomaru observed the child to finally come to a stop, while consumed by her simplest of all elation remembering them and now leveling a look to his and Jaken’s direction before raising her arm. Waving at them to come closer.

”Rin! Come back here at once!” Jaken shouted, once more brandishing his staff heatedly to tell the girl to behave. Giving the dragon demon a peeved look once A-Un instantly left the forest and started to trudge across the meadow to Rin, while he himself tried to compel the girl. To tell her to stop acting so foolishly. ”I already told you Lord Sesshomaru to have no time for your folly! You’re being a peeve to him!”

For his following dismay Jaken saw how at the sound of his words Sesshomaru indeed left his side, but didn’t go where he had assumed the dog demon to go and as requested by the human child his Lord actually walked over to the meadow himself. Without a word starting to cross the flowerbeds and approached awaiting Rin, Jaken staring after his Lord in shock of the way he had once more so coldly walked right over him just because of this foolish human. At the sight of the imp’s slack-jawed expression Rin calling out to him once ignorant to Jaken’s futile tries to earn his Lord’s attention Sesshomaru walked past A-Un and the pesky girl who didn’t waste time in following suite, soon dashing past Sesshomaru, who in his usual calm and collected manner continued his own walk. Totally blind to the thrall of the place, whereas the girl was once again engulfed by the enchantment that was their nightly stroll through the moonlit glade.

”Tsk. Humans”, Jaken murmured. Under his breath so that not even his Lord with his all-hearing ears could pick up his words, until begrudgingly went after the pair. Scurrying across the flowers himself to catch up with his Lord, who was back to his usual indifferent, imposing self…Not paying visible heed to either him or Rin and simply kept on walking along the meadow, Rin’s excited laughter being enough to inform him of her whereabouts, as she was busy exploring the place. After getting bored with chasing after the numerous fireflies her finding herself a spot with the prettiest of blossoms, starting to pick them.

Sesshomaru’s sharp senses were overwhelmed by the usual scents and sounds of the night. Nothing around them giving reason for him to be on alert, as often nothing even would, for he was the strongest demon there was and all others of his kind feared him…Nothing being able to pose a threat great enough for him there to be need for caution. However as his briefly meandering gaze located Rin, finding her to be placing a same kind of flower crown on Jaken’s head she’d already veawed for A-Un, distinct stench of blood then suddenly carried across the glade along the sweet scent of flowers. Bringing the demon lord to a stop, him instantly making the distinction between human and bemon blood, despite of its surprising emergence him usually to have not however cast a thought for the origin of such a smell if it had not been for the human child in his presence, who unaware of the ominuous odor then let out a loyous laugh. Indeed led on by the strong fragrance only her not as sensitive nose could pick up taking off running again to the direction of the second, larger part of the meadow riddled with masses of more colorful patches of those fragrant blossoms. Leaving the shelter of the dog demon’s proximity to immerse herself into the enchanting ocean of inflorescence that swayed in the gentle breeze, brushing against her as she dropped to her knees and proceeded to pluck a few from the ground for another crown.

”Look Sesshomaru-sama!” Rin exclaimed, shifting around to show the pink flowers she’d found, however the dog demon’s taut response causing her then to stiffen. Indeed not aware of the danger Sesshomaru had caught a whiff of.

”Rin…Don’t move”, Sesshomaru said solemnly, causing the girl to gasp as she twirled fully around to look at him until then the wind turned. Once another breeze swept across the meadow also her then being able to feel the irony smell of blood that hung in the air heavily. Mixing in with the intoxicating aroma of flowers, her ears now picking up a strange noise once Sesshomaru glid over to her with the soundless steps distinctive to him. His hand resting on the hilt of Tokijin as also aware of the sound he listened, like her hearing the clear sound of panting that seemed to come from somewhere nearby, and after a few paces taken onward his eyes then spotted a large figure that lounged under one of the cherry trees that grew in middle of the meadow.

Its humongous body remained partially hidden by the thick tree trunk, until Sesshomaru ventured further and got a better look of the creature laying there just as another smell whafted to his nose and he recognized the familiar scent of a canine. Rin and Jaken both creeping up from behind him and were brought to a halt by the astounding sight of the animal that was sprawled in between the roots of the ancient cherry tree, an enormous fox with silvery fur resting there, curled into a ball…Covered by its voluminous tail.

”Lord Sesshomaru, that’s…” Jaken begun, stunned, and gave his Lord a passing glance until his eyes darted back to the massive fox. Rin taking a pace closer to the animal as equally allured by the glistening hue of its fur she smiled, the strenuous pants of the fox now more audible as she then ventured closer, unable to stay away despite of her Lord’s previous warning once she finished Jaken’s sentence.

”It’s a fox!”

The fox’s ears twitched at the sound of Rin’s clear voice, the animal finally becoming aware of their presence, and although they were still several meters away Rin then followed the fox’s tail to unwind from around its body just as she saw how a pair of purple eyes shot open and focused on her. In addition to the fox’s unnatural size her only then noticing the tips of the fox’s ears to be in fact strangely purple too, in fact the entirety of her fur giving off of such a hue, once the magnificent tail shifted six more similarly tinted tails emerging and Rin realized to be not looking at a common fox but a demon…The fox demon raising its head as stared back at the widen-eyed girl, Rin’s marvel over the beautiful creature however then ending as she now saw the wounds that stretched across the fox’ side, until her gaze landed onto the notable bulge of its stomach. Trail of blood covering the flowers the long way and leading to where the fox demon laid, by the sight of its continuous panting and jerks of its languid body, and especially the bulge of its stomach area, telling them that this apparent vixen was clearly in labor.

”Oh dear”, Jaken mused as arrived to the same conclusion as did his Master, Sesshomaru giving the injured fox demon a passive look-over until stheathed his sword. Seeing no reason to attack the vixen, when she had already been wounded, even when the fox’ eyes then shifted over to him and upon smelling him slight growl did erupt from her muzzle. The pregnant fox still showing signs of aggression solely due to her conditon only, not because she regarded them a threat.

”Oh no…Lord Sesshomaru, she’s hurt!” Rin cried out in alarm, as well more worried than intimidated as she took in the blood that covered the fox’ fur and the ground below her. Upon hearing the fox to let out a agonized utterance that was a mix of a whimper and a snarl Rin frowning compassionately. After the brief moment of straightening herself to confront them the fox demon slumping back against the tree, in clear pain. Utterly disregarding them, and definitely not seeming to possess the strength to attack even if she would’ve wanted to…Huffing even more heavily, her claws scraping the ground uneasily as she tried to endure the agony her injuries and the soon to be born pup were putting her under. ”We must help her!”

”Out of the question! Whether that fox lives or dies is none of our business!” Jaken answered, earning an annoyed pout back from Rin.

”But she’s in pain! And she’s going to give birth! What if her pup is going to die as well?”

”She should’ve thought of that before she went ahead and fought with another demon in her state!” Jaken countered nonchalantly. His eyes moving to Sesshomaru who was still eyeing at the fox demon, however his mien showing nothing sort of similar concern Rin was harboring for the vixen. At the sight of Rin’s miserable expression however Jaken’s adamant one softening a tad and the imp shot a persuasive look to her way. Nudging her along with his staff gently when Sesshomaru once more took off alone, in clear intent of leaving. ”Come along, Rin.”

Still clutching to the bouquet of flowers she’d gathered Rin’s fingers squeezed around them. Her needing a moment to agree to go after the imp, as the saddening sight of the wounded, pregnant fox made it hard for her to follow, but just as she was about to join him she suddenly noticed the fox to morph. Gradually the fur, snout and her tails disappearing, giving room to human chracteristics, and suddenly what Rin was looking at wasn’t a seven tailed fox but a woman. A woman with long, auburn hair, dressed in nothing but a light yukata that was greatly sullied by blood, big, puffy fur similar to Sesshomaru’s however resting on her shoulders and circling her form as she remained propped against the trunk of the tree. Her hands and sleeves fully stained red as well, but which clearly wasn’t hers, her still visible long claws to have been responsible of spilling all that gore from some other creature Sesshomaru was then able to determine as demonic when a new gust of wind carried a certain scent to his way…Some form of swine’s. Him to have not however wasted any time considering where could she have come in contact with the likes of pig demons at this area, had it not once again been Rin who was greatly alarmed by the condition of the fox demoness and mistook it as vulnerability. Not knowing better, instead casting a concerned look at the dog demon who had already turned away from the wounded fox, halfway across the field until the girl’s voice reached his ears as it called his name once she met the demoness’ gaze again. Prompting Rin to run over to her.

”Lord Sesshomaru!”

”Ah, Rin!” Jaked cried out, however only sighing in the end as there was no stopping that child whenever she got something through her head…Which now was approaching this strange, injured fox demon of whom they knew nothing about…Like his Lord neither liking the reek of pig’s blood floating about her, but having to admit defeat to the girl’s ever so careless humanity hence him starting to waddle back to where Rin had gone. Currently sitting far too close to the wolf demoness than most likely was wise...For even if half dead she was still plenty dangerous, especially to a weak human like Rin. The imp’s following hushed remark however getting lost to the girl in question as she focused onto the haggard demoness, startled by the way she was clutching to her aching side while her free hand pressed against to her stomach.

”…That girl…”

”Master Jaken, we must help!”

”Nothing can help me…except you letting me devour your heart, child”, the demoness spoke suddenly. Opening her eyes and she shifted her head downward to stare straight into taken aback Rin’s own. But despite of her ominuous words her expression nothing sort of menacing, even if such was but expected from a demon who’d just made a subtle treath of eating her. Still as the demoness kept on eyeing at this human who didn’t seem to express any qualms to be this close to her, a real demon, nor fear her in any way even after her just given warning aside for a passing look of dread, the demoness sighed. Once the girl only looked back at her courageously, that same determination in her eyes that told of her sincere desire to help her, the demoness shifting her gaze first to the little, green imp hovering just a couple of meters away from the child until her eyes lastly traveled over to the dog demon accopanying them…The fair haired man however seeming positively heedless to the whole situation, even for the demoness’ surprise he had come to an instant halt only due to the human girl’s call…Which in itself explained a lot to her, especially why this human didn’t appear to find her frightening at all, even after laying witness to her beast form.

The demoness twitched as another pang of surging pain ran through her body, only amplified by the constant spasming of her midriff and tiredly she let her head set against the gnarled bark. Droplets of sweat welling up, which the ever so innocent human child soon hurried to wipe away, the demoness letting out a strained breath as she felt the temptation to cast an amused sideways look at the girl once she could feel her tiny hands to settle onto her fur, still uneasy enough not to dare to touch her arm…However feeling herself too fatigued to do even that until Rin’s voice soon woke her attention.

”Can we…get you something else to feel better? To stop the bleeding? I can’t let you eat me”, she asked, and her truthfully worried delivery indeed came close to coax a laugh out of the demoness, as well as that grave statement at the end had…But not out of spite, for she was more impressed than disparaging that this human child was showing her such compassion…And certain that should she even make an attempt of consuming her, the demon in her company would surely interfere. Despite of not letting it show the demoness noticing the dog demon to be keeping a sharp eye on them at all times since the girl had come over to her.

”Didn’t you know child?...We foxes live off of hearts”, she said, jested more like, but her own amused undertone was whisked away once another notably more painful cramp caused her to flinch and stiffen throughout. Every move she made bleeding her further, but she couldn’t help it…The pain was too much to bear, however as she could sense the human’s concern the demoness then opening her eyes again after squeezing them shut briefly. Small smile rising to her lips as she angled her head, to once more gaze down at the girl. ”So unless you have something comparable to offer me, there’s nothing you can do to help me.”

The sudden, barely visible twitch of the dog demon’s head caught the demoness’ attention out of the blue, and he didn’t even need to turn around before she then also heard it…The approaching sound of a demon horde coming their way, their sinister grunts reaching their ears far earlier than the clatter of their weapons did. The demoness wincing as the musky stench of pigs reached her nose and Rin gave her a curious look once she saw her suddenly to straighten, despite of her weak constitution strained all the while by the commenced childbirth as she turned her sights to her left to see how her pursuers finally emerged from the sky. Riding in their chariots of war carried through the air by the fox fire stolen from her clan’s stronghold, the demoness’ drained features hardening in fury as she along with Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken followed those eighteen or so swines to swoop in and land at the opposing side of the meadow. Their ugly, wrinkly snouts twitching as they also picked up the scent of their quarry and did then locate her from under the cherry tree, in company of a human no less…This bringing out a boisterous laugh from the leader of the arrived pig demons as he took in the state of the demoness, seeing the human child shrink back at the sight of him and his men.

”So ye ran off only to seek refuge with a human child? I assure ya, she can do little to save ye now that we’ve found ya!”

The other pigs joined in on their commander’s guffaw, Sesshomaru eyeing at these demons and didn’t find them or the emblem depicted on their armor any familiar, hence assuming them to be some lower level demons from a clan so inferior that it wasn’t known to him…Especially when they seemed to be crossbred demons rather than pureblooded ones. However them evidently knowing the demoness, and one more whiff explained them to have been the ones who’d injured her, Sesshomaru now giving the fox demon a cursory glance as the hog and the rest of the pigs jumped down from their chariots. All bearing spears and a pair of katanas, overall seeming rather overly armed for their apparent purpose of capturing the demoness who was in far bad of a shape to fight them. However soon proving not as weak as Sesshomaru and the others had assumed as the pigs started to approach and the demoness sat up, not a trace of the pain or her exhaustion in sight as she faced the closing in pigs. Rin stiffening and squeezing her hands around the demoness’ fur more tightly at the sound of the hog commander’s following remark.

”Unless ye want us to gobble up that kid, come quietly. Boss is wanting ya back, and we’d rather return ye to yer Lord in once piece rather than have to cut ye up into several, _Meh Lady_.”

”You can tell _your Lord_ ”, the demoness spat, her words mere venom and a proof of how deeply insulted she was by this hog’s declaration, as she now turned fully around. Her hand briefly resting on the gashes on her side as she brought the pig demons to a halt and ended their haughty cackling when her menacing voice sounded in the befallen silence, her now downright frightening expression however then cracking a bit as she smiled darkly. Mocking them while her eyes narrowed into vexed slits. ”…that if he wishes to capture me he should’ve sent more than a few squealing piglets to get me…And that to pay back these cuts you dared to inflict upon me I shall return his heir to him like so…piece by piece.”

This angered the pig demons and they indeed began to squeal in rage once the demoness denounced their apparent Lord, the demon she’d apparently ran away from, most of all their commander who drew his weapon last out of them all…A heavy battling axe he now pointed towards the demoness.

”General Hogun is yer Lord and ya’d do well to obey him!…For he already governs over all that was yers…Including yer freedom. So even we were told not to harm ya I’m more than eager to carve some loyalty into ye, _Meh Lady_. Or cut that child out of yer belly, either way.”

”In no world is a lowly swine equal to the grand fox clan! Yet alone me”, the demoness fumed, ignoring as in resonance to the hog demon’s words the baby kicked the side of her womb as she stood, staring down at the once more approaching pig demons, who however stopped yet again at the sound of her scornful, booming reply. Her eyes set ablaze by hatred narrowing again as a distinct growl set into her voice once she soon continued, the least treatened or submissive. ”Everything your _general_ claims to have was taken from my people…And I shall tear through you as the miserable thieves you are before any of you puny slabs of pork can as much as touch me.”

”Get her!” the hog demon bellowed. In fury as swung his axe as a sign for the awaiting pigs to attack, however the following moment proving the tree spectators to have been wrong before, as instead of backing down or running the demoness threw Rin back. The girl falling and colliding with Jaken, where the demoness jumped at the pigs charging towards her, once Rin regained her senses her seeing but the demoness’ fur to flop down until a ferocious snarl sounded in the air. Rin watching how in a manner of a second the demoness had morphed back to her wolf form and leapt across the air, the pig demons having no chance to dodge her once she landed amongst them. Her claws laying waste to their weapons and to the demons themselves, this time a cacophony of agonized oinks and squeals mixed in with the demoness’ feral growling causing Rin’s heart to skip a beat as she found herself looking upon a real close range battle between demons for the first time in her life.

This instance differed from the times she’d seen Sesshomaru fight, for just as she’d promised the demoness tore through those demons viciously, bloodily, where he usually blasted away any foe with a single swing of his sword. The demoness’ eyes flashing as she mauled her pursuers, the pigs as much as the others to have not expected her to possess such strength and it quickly became evident the demoness’ warning to have been true. Her clawing and biting past the advancing row of pigs until but a few anymore remained, at that point however her injuries possibly taking the best of her, as just when the last five to seven pigs lunged at her she changed back to her human like form.

Rin gasped once one of the pig demons slashed a sword at her, the demoness however averting the attack and with a quick raise of her arm slaughtered the demon with her claws. As the other pigs hesitated to advance her snatching the katana from the dead pig’s belt and killed the nearest one, Rin rising to her feet in a daze as she followed te demoness to cross weapons with the rest of the surroundings pigs now in a formidable hand to hand match. However her vision getting then blocked by Sesshomaru who arrived, coming to stand in front of her so that the girl could but peek from behing the dog demon’s fur as the demoness proceeded to slay the rest of the pigs, succeeding. After a mere moment only the commanding hog remaining and despite of him trying to plunge his axe into the pregnant demoness she deflected his attack, with a few quick slashes of the katana managing to overpower him.

The hog demon lost his grasp of his weapon once the demoness disarmed him, until he was also stricken down by her claws. The demoness ripping his armor apart, the hog demon losing his balance and falling just as the demoness dropped the sword and charged, taking hold of the demon’s throat while her other hand settled onto his chest. Her claws plunging into him, piercing skin, the hog demon stiffening as she intended to tear out his heart. Indeed a scared squeal leaving the demon once the rest of her claws as well buried themselves into his throat, drawing blood, while her demonic eyes bored into his. Her following cold voice laced with contempt as she spoke, towering over the demon, the cherry blossoms that had been ripped from the nearest trees in the tumult of the previous battle showering over them. Giving odd grace to the otherwise but horrifying display that had just occurred.

”Run back to your general…Or I’ll eat you.”

The demoness released the hog demon, but only after he’d glanced about the mauled bodies of his underlings and taken in all the blood that covered the soil, creating a grotesque contrast with the delicate, now red stained flowers, horrified by the ease his men had been wiped out the demon making a frantic nod upon realizing her not to be lying. Finally realizing his mistake that had cost the lives of all of his men, opting not to get eaten alive, the demoness scowling back at him as he rose while she took the katana back in her hand. Slashing it at the demon once he tried to stand, leaving a gaping gash the same size as the largest one ailing her, but despite of the injury the hog demon ran off. In a hurry to get away, however pausing once he happened upon Sesshomaru’s intimidating form.

The hog demon naturally recognized him, knowing who he was as any demon did, and despite of utterly disregarding him earlier now instantly recoiled at the sight of him. Gasping once Sesshomaru’s icy eyes settled onto him, the hog demon casting then a fearful look down at the human child he noticed to actually cower behind the dog demon, and even more unnerved he slipped away. Running across the field towards the awaiting chariots, mounting his own in a flash, while the demoness glowered after him. Once he had taken off the demoness swinging the katana to the side, to shake off the majority of the blood coating the blade before ran her tongue over her teeth in disgust, spitting.

”I’ll never have boar meat again…”

Rin stepped out with a startled utterance once the demoness suddenly staggered, losing her footing and collapsed to her knees. Coughing out blood as grabbed onto the sword she dug into the ground, to stay upward as along with the hellish smarting of her injuries the spasms resumed. Forcing her to remain so, clasping to her stomach as she couldn’t help but moan. Cursing her fate, hating to be there in this situation, only wishing either the wound to either kill her or the baby to be finally born. As she tried to come in terms with the pain, exhausted by the previous scuffle her eyes once more tightly shut and her breaths coming out as drained gusts, Rin rushing to her side.

”What happened? Why did those demons attack you?” Rin demanded, baffled more than curious, as even she had heard every word exchanged between the hog demon and the demoness she still didn’t understand why he seemed to be after her.

”It’s nothing child…Nothing for you to worry over”, the demoness panted, holding in a new moan as Rin only cast her a compassionate look. Only to be then taken aback however as the vixen soon raised her head, locking equally confused gazes with her.

”Do you…not fear me, child?” the demoness asked, out of breath. Even more intrigued from before, as naturally could have seen the human arrive with a demon of the most ghastly reputation, who once more seemed to be but minding his own business at the distance. The demoness deciding to question the girl about it…To understand this peculiarity that was their apparent companionship no demon should even consider upholding.

”You’re beautiful! Someone so beautiful cannot be but kind”, Rin responded. Amusing the vixen again, but like before she was too weary to do else than smile faintly at the child. Still more stupefied however over the fact how could she be this carefree even after watching her rip those pigs to apart, only then assuming the girl’s time spent with someone reputably as ruthless as the infamuous elder son of the great dog general to have apparently grown on her…Made her remarkably tolerant to demons than humans were supposed to be.

”I’m a demon child. Beauty is just a facade to fool you to think me not as dangerous as I truly am”, the demoness replied. Trying to stand, and did rise, but it was a challenge to stay upright. With a tired sigh her gladly accepting the girl’s support as Rin took hold of the hem of her yukata, although the child did little to keep her from losing her balance.

”Lord Sesshomaru is a fearsome demon as well…but he’s still kind!” Rin informed, for the surprise of the demoness who now did cast a clear look of amusement to Sesshomaru’s direction, where Jaken was deeply devastated by the girl’s remark. Despite of his outrage Sesshomaru however robbing him of a chance to express it, claiming Rin’s attention.

”Rin!”

”Now she’s finally done it”, Jaken mused, grumbling to himself again as the girl turned towards the dog demon quizzically. The demoness peering at the imp as he continued to mumble under his breath, clearly still shaken by what the child had just said, although she couldn’t miss the brief look of satisfaction that visited this demon’s mien as he watched his Lord to face Rin. ”To call Lord Sesshomaru something as benevolent as kind…She’s so imprudent.”

”Let’s go”, was however the only thing Sesshomaru said, if he was equally upset by the girl’s beliefs not showing it. His features as stoic as ever as he then faced the forest, leaving Jaken to gag at his reaction in even greater outrage.

”Go on child. This is no place for you to be”, the demoness agreed,

pushing Rin towards waiting Sesshomaru, until she then grimaced. Feeling lightheaded her swaying, in threath of falling, and even Rin’s call of her wasn’t able to shake her out of her daze…Not until she felt her fur to be placed back on her shoulders before within the same instance a steady arm threaded around her frame and she discovered herself to be walked back towards the cherry tree. The much feared and revered Lord Sesshomaru himself offering her his support and aiding her to her earlier resting place, Rin following close on their tail as for the further surprise of Jaken Sesshomaru brought the wounded vixen back to where she’d previously laid. Once she was placed down and she resumed her propped position against the trunk the demoness looking up to the dog demon, giving his comely and noble features a throughout, pensive look-over until suddenly fascinated by what the girl had said earlier she smiled. Meeting Sesshomaru’s eyes.

”The dreaded demon Lord Sesshomaru kind? I see…” she mused. Even she hadn’t expected it Sesshomaru’s expression not faltering, but he was swayed by her remark…At least she deduced so from the way his eyes narrowed just slightly until his irises hardened, filling with irritation that caused her small smile to widen, until she was plagued by another series of spasms. For a moment the soon to be born demon claiming all her attention, until she came to mull over Rin’s earlier questions, the demoness shifting her attention back to the girl once Sesshomaru had once more left. Opting to stand guard at the edge of the meadow and observe the situation from a similar distance away, only presumably, as upon assuming a seat from on top of a trunk of a fallen cherry tree he seemed more like to be gazing at the huge moon that was yet to fully rise above the forest instead of watching over Rin.

”Those demons…They took over my home and seized control of my clan…And now are after me for in retaliation I took something of theirs.”

The demoness didn’t need to elaborate, as she then gasped and pressed her hands against her belly. As a clear indication of what she’d meant, and indeed what she’d earlier said to the hog demon then made sense to the three. The pain intensifying then so much that the demoness knew the child to be due, now only finding release from the louder outcries of agony her wailing out her torment. Even a snarl escaping her as she strove to push out the child, Rin remaining right by her side and even dared to take hold of her arm this time regardless of the blood covering it, as within the following minutes the vixen proceeded to give birth to her child. Not long after the shrill outcry of a newborn piercing the air and informing Sesshomaru the baby to have been born before he could smell the atrocious stench of the halfbreed, the child indeed proving to be just that as it continued to scream its lungs out in the silence of the night.

Its voice sounded like a mix of a baby’s cry and garbled bawl of a beast, where as the demoness gathered the last of her strength to lean forth to raise the baby and take it into her arms, Jaken gained a view of the newborn. Finding it hideous, a true mix between a fox and a hog demon with no human characteristics in sight, looking like a true monster…and reeking of it too. Only Rin who hadn’t gotten a proper glimpse of the demon child smiling brightly once she only witnessed how the demoness settled the crying baby at the nook of her arm. Her expression however far from overjoyed, or so the dog demon observed once he next shifted his gaze briefly back to Rin who was beaming at the bundle in the fox demoness hold. 

A curt glimpse of the abomination conjured up a slight frown even from Sesshomaru himself, it becoming instantly obvious the baby not to be of pure blood as wasn’t the mother either by the look of those scales he could’ve seen to cover parts of her otherwise fox like body before while she’d appeared to them in her beast form…The baby however looking like an utter crossbreed, with those three eyes and mutilated body mixing distinct traits between a fox and a swine, which explained the arrival of those pig demons and why they’d wanted to capture her so badly…And although demons weren’t commonly known to be particularly beautiful that baby definitely was not…As evidenced by the mother on whose face Sesshomaru couldn’t see joy or pride but mere coldness instead, her features set, even her purple eyes did then hold an emotion in them that resembled regret…A sentiment which wasn’t explained until a little while later after the fox demoness wrapped her fur around the shrieking demon baby until her own forehead set into a grim frown, heedless to the human child’s joy as Rin then shifted her gaze to her after uselessly trying to get a look of the newborn.

”Congratulations!”

”There’s nothing to rejoice for…As this child is a mere problem I had to wait this long to be rid of”, the fox demoness told her. To have already thought to be forced to claw this thing out of her womb herself, but despite of her callous words her voice had had a distinct regretful undertone to it when for the bafflement of the human child she next rose. Laboredly, both Jaken and Rin following her to walk away from the tree with unsteady steps until finally settled the newborn onto the grass behind the thick roots of the tree, so that only Jaken was able to see how with a passing look of sadness she killed the child with one strike of her claws, claiming Sesshomaru’s attention once instantly the smell of freshly drawn blood whafted to his nose. A dark expression settling onto the demoness’ mien, a look mixing both scorn and woe as the deed she’d come to plan ever since the beginning of her captivity had been done, Rin ogling at the demoness in shock and finally after everything that had happened she cast a true, terrified look at the vixen, stupefied.

”Why? Why did you…kill your baby?!”

”I told you, child…This baby couldn’t be allowed to live. For he should’ve never even been born”, the demoness replied tensely. Even angrily due to the hatred she felt for the demon who’d taken over her lands and forcibly sired this ill-fated halfbreed, all against her will. There being no possible way that she could’ve raised or as much as cared for a creature that would the the heir of the accursed hog general who’d not only enslaved her, but slain so many of her clan…All to give life to this child…But despite of all this she was still the mother of the said creature, and even this human child couldn’t see it, even her much more unfeeling demon heart ached over the act she’d just committed…Ever hating herself for murdering her own child…Who if allowed to live would’ve however only existed to chain her to a fate that she refused to accept, robbing her of all of her pride as the leader of the great fox clan, especially given her heritage that had played a major role in the child’s very conception…Which in itself signified that a child between her and that usurper hog demon could and would never come to be.

”But why?” Rin demanded, actually on the verge of real tears, astonishing the demoness even more as the girl was truly crying over a child of a demon. Her however only returning the girl’s gaze sternly as sighed, despite of her adamant mien her lastly casting a more tender look at the unsettled human.

”I don’t expect you to understand. But know that not even the vilest of monsters slay their offspring unless it is necessary for their survival.”

Even she was still greatly upset Rin was fazed by the demoness’ just said words, the girl eyeing back at her in bafflement as she then returned, losing the last of her vigor and downright collapsed by the tree. Just barely the demoness seeing how Sesshomaru’s gaze lingered on her just a moment until it traveled elsewhere, and with a more deeper sigh she then simply closed her eyes. Resting, but truthfully speaking felt herself growing weaker by the second…Not knowing would she rise from that spot ever again.

The silence was then disrupted by the noise of something else approaching, once more swooping in from the sky above, and once the pair next to the demoness turned their sights from her to upward they now could see how a group of five foxes was flying towards them. Also Sesshomaru now noticing those large beasts running across the air, their bodies alight with the same kind of fox fire that had carried the chariots of the pig demons as they soared towards the meadow. To have followed the pungent odor of pig blood along with the scent of the vixen, the largest one of the arrived demons reaching the meadow first, the ground shaking once the black fox dropped down. The pair of white and brown foxes following suite, them all changing shape into human like forms instantly and at the sight of the badly wounded demoness the first arrived fox demon drew something from his belt. As Sesshomaru observed these lastly arrived demons and this time did recognize the emblem they were all bearing, he realized them to belong to the renown fox clan that was known to govern a large region of northern Japan…Some invading hogs to have seemingly banished them from their lands, or at least taken them as their own.

”My Lady!” the fox demon cried out. In alarm he shared with the rest of his fellow demons who were then also swift to go after him. The two of the five remaining in their beast form and deciding to keep their distance however as they took notice of the present dog demon, and although didn’t assume him to be a danger to them, still rather keeping a careful eye on him while their comrades rushed over to their Lady. The firstly arrived fox demon with black hair jogging over to where she laid, with a strained breath the demoness welcoming him with a givenly exhausted gaze.

”Katsuragi”, she greeted him. The faintness of her smile startling the male fox and he instantly knelt, taking the hand she was offering him as gave her injuries a concerned look.

”Thank goodness we found you”, he said. Truly relieved, the rest of the fox demons watching them from afar dourly, a sentiment that was quickly shared by the demon named Katsuragi as he frowned. Meeting his leader’s gaze.

”The child?”

”Dead.”

The taut response of the demoness caused the foxes to drop their eyes grimly, the dark haired one sighing as averted the vixen’s gaze for a moment. One of his comrades then indeed discovering the body of the newborn, the demoness peering over to one of her warlords standing over the child.

”Take the body and deliver it to Hogun…That should teach him to dare to challenge our clan.”

”We need to get you to safety first”, Katsuragi countered. Dismissing his Mistress’ belligerent comment, as now raised the object he’d previously removed from his belt. Jaken and Rin discovering it to be a blade once he unwrapped the embroidered fabric concealing it, them now looking upon a golden katana that was more like a knife in length, the fox demon presenting the blade to the demoness who with a look of delighted recognition received it. Letting out a relieved sigh, where the pair of spectators were then taken aback once the moment the blade met with the demoness’ hand it began to shine. Emanating a warm, divine glow that soon surrounded the demoness, Rin and Jaken watching widen-eyed as the whatever power that resided in that weapon now seemed to course through the vixen, giving her strength and healed her wounds, giving her unbound hair and eyes same kind of pure, golden shine until she let go of the blade, the strange glow subsiding. Jaken blinking at the suddenly recovered demoness until his round eyes stuck to the weapon that apparently was to be thanked for renewing her, the fact that it seemed to possess a power vastly differing from his Lord’s or any demon’s in genetal unnerving him more than the demoness’ previous act of slaying her newborn had.

”Thank you, Katsuragi”, the demoness said. Returning the general’s smile as he then bowed his head and rose, offering a hand to the vixen which she then took, rising to her feet. Rin staring at her side in doubt, noticing that she was no longer bleeding.

”Your wound…it’s healed!”

The demoness smiled, Katsuragi giving the spoken up human a baffled and downright dismayed look until his focus went back to his Lady. ”Not completely...But I suppose I didn’t need to devour a heart to feel better after all…”

Before Rin could ask how exactly she’d been healed so quickly the other foxes now came forth with reverent bows each, addressing the demoness.

”My Honorable Lady, we come with news.”

”Tell me”, the demoness replied. Facing the pair of warlords and their second-in-commands who’d accompanied them, gaining the explanation from her general however as Katsuragi took his clansmen’s side.

”Hogun’s forces are in disarray. Your escape during the dispatch of half of his armies raised a lot of unrest amongst the pigs and after you slaughtered a host of his most trusted men majority of our clansmen managed to revolt and wage a battle against what remained of Hogun’s troops.”

”And my brothers?” the demoness questioned, her voice taking upon a more serious tone as she stared back at her general. Katsuragi offering her a self-assured smile.

”They are well. They led the attack against Hogun’s warriors and took the last of our imprisoned clansmen into the eastern fortress…Your brothers are anxiously waiting for you to join them.”

”I suppose I did unsettle you all. Forgive me”, the demoness told them, now apologetically as let her eyes round the faces of her fellow fox demons. ”But I had to leave. I had no time, and couldn’t risk Hogun getting to the child until I’d made sure him to never get a chance to find him.”

”We are only delighted to find you alive and well…After learning Koba’s men to have wounded you I feared us to come too late”, Katsuragi said, now one of the warlords stepping up while he looked at the several pig demon corpses that riddled the terrain. Offering a revenrent nod to the demoness before all of the foxes then cast a somber glance at the dead baby.

”It is good that you managed to escape the pigs Hogun sent after you. He was mad with rage after hearing you to have slain his guards and fled, and even during the battle commanded several of his strongest demons to go after you and bring back the child…

”They tried. But I wouldn’t know about those pathetic piglets being strong”, the demoness stated in ire, the foxes chuckling at her remark until one of the foxes cut in. His voice more earnest.

”Luckily Hogun’s plan failed. A child between the daughter of a celestial dragon and him would indeed solidify his station among the grand demons, even as lowly as he is in status on his own…But as a father of a heir of divine bloodline his rule as the knew self-proclaimed clan leader of the north wouldn’t have been denied even by the most powerful clans in power”, he said. Taking Rin and Jaken aback and they turned to look at the demoness in awe, where not quite as surprised Sesshomaru cast a glance at her. Now understanding why he’d seen actual, golden scales on her body, indicating that one of her parents seemed to be descended from a celestial being, perhaps a dragon. This also explaining the katana and the power it hold, this divine weapon to have regenerated her, where if she had been a demon that very blade would’ve decimated her. A reason why Katsuragi had handled the weapon while it had still been covered instead of directly touching it.

”Nevertheless, your brothers are desperate to know you’re safe…They were worried once the news broke that your delivery had begun just before your escape from the castle…And so will our clan wish to know their leader to have survived to lead our campaign in retaking our territory”, Katsuragi said, the demoness casting a quizzical look at him.

”They reside in the east?” she inquired, the fox general nodding.

”At your grandmother’s former stronghold.”

”Take me there”, the demoness ordered. The foxes bowing lightly, while Katsuragi created an extravagant kimono out of his fox fire and placed it onto her shoulders until she shrouded herself with her fur again. Her lastly shifting her eyes to Sesshomaru who either now didn’t seem to be aware of their discussion, where she knew him to have heard every word. The demoness gauging at him for while until took all the present demons aback by approaching him. For the astonishment of both Rin and Jaken utterly unreserved, as they were accustomed of close to all demons to conduct themselves either with great caution or fear while in their Lord’s presence. The vixen however walking over to him without any such qualms, going as close as stopping right by him. Staying put in wait of being acknowledged by the dog demon, but once he didn’t as much as turn his head she only smiled. Taking out her katana, presenting it to him.

”This is the weapon left by my late father. It is powerful, and is one of the celestial blades that can turn into a sacred sword whenever wielded by one of my father’s bloodline in battle, with the power to purify any demon or corrupt human it cuts.”

Sesshomaru didn’t appear to be listening at fist, until the demoness bowed her head at him. Eplaining herself as to why would he share the backstory of her inherited blade, making her request.

”Until I come for this…I ask you to look after it.”

”Ridiculous. Why should I be in posession of something that is of no use to me?” Sesshomaru said surprisingly, casting now a somewhat sharp look down at the intricate blade until raised his poignant eyes to the demoness. Everyone except for Rin following their exchange in outrage, but the demoness didn’t seem to be affected by the dog demon’s dismissiveness. Her proceeding to fold the same ornamented cloth around the katana the blade had been previously covered with before extended the weapon to him, intent on leaving it with him for safekeeping. Aware that as a pureblooded demon he would be unable to handle it otherwise.

”Lord Sesshomaru is right! How dare you offer such a weapon to my lord?! Lord Sesshomaru is a powerful demon, the son of the great dog general! He has no need of a blade that wields the power to harm him!” Jaken exclaimed, aggravated, after getting over his passing dismay to have come to understand the gravity of the demoness’ unexpected reqest and scampered over to his Lord’s side until received a rather seething sideways scowl from him. Realizing his mistake, to have said too much as he often did, the litte imp instantly cowering in anticipation of a strike, but before Sesshomaru could even plan on punishing him the demoness spoke up. Claiming the dog demon’s undivided attention again.

”Even if a divine object with fitting power, while enclosed into this enchanted cloth, in your possession it shall give you great strength…and longetivity of a god”, the demoness revealed. ”The pig clan desires its power so myself I cannot carry it. They are able locate me by using the divine energy of this blade and in order to prepare my armies for the incoming assault against them my location cannot be revealed to them…So I ask you, great Lord Sesshomaru, this favor of keeping it safe. I shall one day return to retrieve it and square this debt I owe, in whatever way I can.”

There was a long pause as Sesshomaru simply eyed at the demoness once she finally handed the blade to him. Assessing her, while now dressed in that royal kimono and clearly respected by these other fox demons as their revered leader her truly giving an air of someone important and worth venerating…Not to mention the way she was currently acknowledging him like any great demon with power and status would another, treating him as an equal, but despite of that Sesshomaru then only stood from his seat silently. His impassive eyes giving off the answer even before he finally spoke, even there had been a trace of some emotion hidden deep into his grim gaze the dog demon still only disregarding the demoness’ plea. Wanting to have nothing to do with her clan’s dispute with the invading pigs.

”Ridiculous”, he repeated. Making a point of how frivilous this whole affair appeared to him and without a word more he dropped the blade to the ground. The demoness breaking into an equally unfazed smile, from the little she’d come to perceive to have not expected anything less.

”That’s right! Lord Sesshomaru is a demon of great power. He has no need for whatever strength that blade could give him. Yet alone for one which would cause some lowly pigs to come bother him”, Jaken declared. In his own opinion voicing out his Lord’s unsaid words as hurried to go after Sesshomaru, meeting the demoness’ eyes as she cast a pensive look down at him instead.

”That is why I am confident your Lord to be the only one who can keep it for me”, the demoness said. The imp’s peeved demanor only amusing her further and Jaken couldn’t now help but be stricken by her in fact a very enchanting smile as locked gazes with her. After a fleeting pause him finally leaving without any word of farewell, where Rin ran forth. Picking up the knife.

”We’ll look after it!” she promised. The demoness smiling wider at the child, after realizing the girl to have gotten back her previous ease around demons, her running a hand through the ends of her hair.

”What’s your name, child?” she asked. For the following bafflement of her general and warlords watching her interact with this human, who then smiled as widely

”Rin.”

”Well Rin…I’ll come for it soon. That knife is very precious to me, so make sure your Lord does not lose it”, the demoness prompted. Leveling a sarcastic look at the demon Lord whom she noticed to have once more come to a halt when the human child was yet to follow, seeing him to cast an irritated look to her way although it could’ve been again interpreted as him paying no mind to the words exchanged between them.

Rin watched as the demoness then left, joining the other foxes who resumed their beast form. The demoness however still too weakened to morph into her own and instead climbed onto the back of awaiting Katsuragi, regardless of Jaken’s tries to stop her Rin however still dashing after them once more. Handing the flowers in her possession to the taken aback demoness.

”Farewell!” the girl shouted, after a quick smile from the demoness Katsuragi leaping into the air after the other foxes, Rin watching their large bodies to eventually disappear into the dark once also the glow of their fox fire died out. Finally Jaken’s impatient calls of her name getting through to her and she took off running towards the imp, as usual Sesshomaru to have already ventured far beyond into the woods, where Rin hurried to pick up A-Un who’d followed the events to unfold silently from the sidelines while feasting upon the grass. Rin climbing onto the dragon demon’s back as he began to follow the muttering, complaining imp. Rin giving the celestial blade of the fox demoness one more smile until peered over to where Sesshomaru was. Barely seeing him, however trusting him not to walk too far from them either now as paid no heed to Jaken’s vexed tirade soleley dedicated to her, as usual.


End file.
